


Me manque mon lit

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je comprends. Moi aussi, la première fois que je n’ai pas dormi chez moi, j’ai eu un peu peur de n’être pas dans mon lit, mais... »«Je n’ai pas peur.»





	Me manque mon lit

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Me manque mon lit**

Yamada voyait clairement que Yuri commençait à être tendu.

C’était samedi, et cette matin la mère du plus jeune l’avait accompagné chez lui, comment ils s’étaient déjà mis d’accord depuis presque une semaine.

Chinen aurais dû rester dormir là, et au fur et à mesure que s’approchait l’heure de se coucher, Ryosuke le voyait se faire de plus en plus agité, de plus en plus nerveux.

Il ne lui avait demandé rien, mais il l’avait trouvé plutôt étrange.

Ce jour-là il s’avait bien amusé, il en était sûr.

Ils avaient joué dans le jardin toute la matinée, après le déjeuner ils avaient reposé et ensuite ils avaient recommencé tout de suite à jouer.

Il était très satisfait de cette journée, et il était sûr que le plus jeune le soit.

Cependant, il ne comprit pas le soudain changement d’humeur, son se regarder autour avec d’un air plissé, comme s’il était irrité par quelque chose.

Sa mère les avait couchés peu après le dîner, en donnant à tous les deux un baiser sur la joue et en éteignant la lumière ; elle laissa la lampe sur la table de nuit allumé, en savant bien que son fil avait peur de rester complètement dans l’obscurité.

Ryosuke avait fermé les yeux, en disant bonne nuit à Chinen, mais il n’avait pas réussi à dormir.

Il continuait à entendre le plus jeune s’agiter dans le futon allongé à côté de son lit, en se retournant sans pouvoir trouver la paix.

En fin il en avait marre de lui écouter, et il s’était assis sur le matelas, en lui regardant avec la tête inclinée.

« Yuri ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » il demanda, préoccupé.

Il vit le plus jeune s’asseoir à son tour, en se mordant une lèvre et en serrant le futon dans les mains.

« Non. Il n’y a rien mal. » murmura-t-il, peu convaincu. « Seulement, c’est la première fois que je ne dorme pas chez moi. » expliqua-t-il.

Yamada sourit légèrement, en sortant du lit et en allant à s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le futon.

« Je comprends. Moi aussi, la première fois que je n’ai pas dormi chez moi, j’ai eu un peu peur de n’être pas dans mon lit, mais... » il commença à dire, mais Yuri l’interrompit tout de suite.

« _Je n’ai pas peur_. » il siffla, plutôt irrité. « Je dis juste que... je ne suis pas habitué à dormir dans le futon. Voilà. Je suis habitué à mon matelas. Et à ma couverture, celle avec les petites voitures. » il prit le futon, comme pour lui montrer. « C’est seulement blanc. Il m’énerve. »

Il se leva, en saisissant un coin de la couverture sur le lit de Yamada.

« La tienne n’est pas mal. La mienne est plus belle, mais cette avec les animaux est mignonne aussi. » il lui dit, avec d’un air allusif.

Ryosuke fronça les sourcils, en comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

« Très bien. » il accorda. « S’on rapproche, on peut être tous les deux dans mon lit. » il lui dit, en retournant s’allonger et en essayant de faire assez place au plus jeune, qui se mit tout content à ses côtés, appuya la tête sur l’oreiller et sourit.

« Merci, Ryo-chan ! Voilà qui est mieux ! » exclama-t-il, en se retourna vers lui. « Et je n’ai pas peur. » il répéta, en fermant les yeux.

Yamada secoua la tête, sans répondre.

Il savait que ce que Yuri n’aimait pas était l’idée de dormir tout seul dans un lit que n’était pas le sien, et que peut-être il avait un peu peur, bien qu’il n’allait jamais l’admettre, mais il prétendit de lui croire, comme il était habitué à faire dans des situations comme celle.

Il n’était pas important, après tout.

Il s’allongea aussi, en essayant de ne l’embêter pas, et il appuya la tête sur l’oreiller à côtés de la sienne, en regardant son expression sereine avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce qu’importait, était que Yuri continuait à être heureux.


End file.
